Jasper's Broken Sister
by xXchampXx
Summary: The Swan's always go on extended vacations. What happens when after one vacation Jasper cames back with a sister. How will the gang react. RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**Families:**_

_**Siblings: Jasper &Bella (Swans)**_

_**Emmett &Edward (Manson)**_

_**Rosalie & Alice (Cullen)**_

_**Parents: Renée & Charlie**_

_**Esme &Carlisle**_

_**Tina &Tommy (Totally made up, but they won't be mentioned.)**_

_**Relationships: Jasper &Alice**_

_**Emmett &Rosalie**_

_**Edward & Bella (It will just take a while)**_

_**Friends: Rosalie is cool with everybody, but she doesn't trust Bella until she finds out what happens to her.**_

_**Bella is friends with everybody, but closed off.**_

_**Jasper is friends and has no known problems with anyone in the group.**_

_**Emmett is friends with everybody and has no known problems with anybody.**_

_**Alice well she doesn't change much.**_

_**Edward is friends with everybody, but gets annoyed with his brother.**_

**EPOV**

The Swans were once again out on an extended vacation. I still don't get it. We are all like family and go on vacations with each other. I still don't get why we can't go with them on these. It isn't like we can't pay for it.

"I miss Jasper," Alice whined again.

"Don't worry Pixie," my big branny brother Emmet said throwing his arm over Alice's tiny shoulders.

It was a comical sight. Emmett being almost the size of a body builder than a senior in high school, with curly brown hair, and puppy dog brown pouty eyes. Not to mention his 6'2" height that made him almost taller than anyone in the school. He was a huge kid inside though.

Alice was a skinny 4'9" with spiky black hair. Her designer clothes could be notices miles away. Along with her happy go lucky attitude and her light blue eyes shone to prove it.

Her sister Rosalie looked nothing like her. She was model height and weight. Her shiny blonde hair swam down past her shoulders to make her grayish blue eyes gleam. She was known to be a mean person, but once you got to know her she was really nice. With that she makes a perfect girlfriend for Emmet because she keeps him in line.

Jasper, the one gone right now, was a tall blonde southern wonder. Alice's words not mine. His calm blue eyes can make anyone in the group calm down. He stood at 6'4" making him the tallest male in the school. He was slim, but you can tell he had muscle. The calm attitude evened out Alice's hyperness.

Me? I had unruly bronze like hair with wild emerald green eyes. I stand at 6'1" and not as big as my brother, but a little more muscle than Jasper. I don't date because I haven't found a girl that doesn't want me for my personality and not my looks.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, and I had known each other sense we were all in dippers. When we were put in to daycare Alice meet her true love. Jasper. He was from Texas and he still hasn't dropped his accent very much.

But none of them really started dating till high school. For Jasper and Alice, Alice couldn't reach something on the top shelf and Jasper lifted her up. When she was coming down they stared into each other's eyes and then they kissed.

Rose and Emmett well you can't get more romantic than them.

"Hey hot stuff wanna go out?" Emmett had asked.

"Yo retard call me hot stuff again and see if you are still able to reproduce," Rose said icily.

"So is that a yes?" Emmett would of course be stupid enough to ask.

"What do you think?" ah yes Rose. Always with the attitude.

"I'll pick you up at 8," Emmett had said before giving everyone, and I mean everyone, a kiss on top of the head.

After that they feel in love at the date. They never really went into detail.

"Edward!" I heard someone yell my name penetrating my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped.

"Jasper is back," Alice sang.

And Alice was right. Jasper's 2003 Chevrolet Impala** (AN: Cheap Car. Jasper's and Bella's parents aren't the wealthiest.)**Pulled into the school.

When we got close to the car we saw there was someone in the passenger's seat. The hood was up and the head was down. When both Jasper and the unknown person got out of the car they meet at the back. Jasper put his arm on the small of the person's back. The person looked up slightly. I saw that it was a girl. Her brown hair looked dried out and her brown eyes looked spent. I couldn't see any of her body features other than a few scares on her face.

"The back stabber," I heard Alice and Rose gasp out.

"Now girls let's not jump to conclusions," Emmett said.

Jasper leaned down so the girl can whisper something into his ear. With that I estimated her height to be about 5' 4".

Nodding Jasper gave her a one arm hugged and she walked off.

Alice, being Alice walked right up to Jasper and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Jasper yelled.

"What was that?" Rose asked pointing in the direction the girl left.

"She is my sister," Jasper said calmly.

Rose slapped him on the other cheek, "Don't lie to us."

"I'm telling the truth. Remember the baby pictures of us and the extra baby? That is her," Jasper said trying to keep his voice down.

Registration came across the girls faces.

"I'm sorry," Alice said hugging Jasper.

"I still don't like her," I heard Rose say under her breath.

I heard footsteps coming towards us and Jasper's sister was walking towards us.

"Jazz," wow her voice sounded sweet, but broken," I already hate your school."

She handed him a note.

Making sure Alice couldn't read it, which wasn't that hard, he read it.

"Go ahead and take my car home then," Jasper said sighing taking out his car keys.

Nodding his sister agreed and got into the car and slowly, but surly left.

"Still don't like her," Rose once again whispered.

**AN: Okay I know we didn't get to know Jasper's sister's name, but we are working up to it. If you noticed it went from person to girl, and from girl to sister. So next chapter is where they actually talk to her.**


	2. PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT

**NEED TO READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT!!!!!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm now into my second quarter of and the teachers find it funny to pile on homework and projects. So while my week nights contain homework and my weekends projects I'm going to try to cram in updates. But being the fact all the extra homework is getting to me my grades went to straight A's to straight B's and my dad isn't happy so that is also a contributor to my unfrequented updates. So if I update and it is short please…NO COMPLAINTS!!! Love you all and I'm sorry. I will try to update every day of my winter break and that is 2 full weeks. **

**~*~xxchampxx~*~**


End file.
